Twister!
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Sequel to Seven Minutes in Heaven. Naruto and Gaara play twister with interesting results...little bit of humour, with some KankruoKiba love thrown in :  dedicated to SatsurikuSajira hope i got your name right


**Twister!**

**Sequel to Seven Minutes in Heaven. Gaara and Naruto play twister, with interesting results…With some KankuroKiba thrown in too. M rated for mild swearing and hardcore yaoi action due to popular demand! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Zammie4eva: if I owned Naruto, I'd be living in a lush mansion with a reincarnation of Gaara in leather pants and no shirt running around doing my every bidding. Does it look like I'm there?…no. so I don't own Naruto. Yet. **

**Gaara: what do you mean 'yet'?**

**Zammie4eva: you'll see soon enough my little Gaa-chan! ^_^**

**Gaara: *gulp***

**Zammie4eva, Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto: laugh hysterically and slightly insanely.**

**Gaara: okay I'm scared now, I'm getting out of here**

**Naruto: no Panda-kun don't leave me! we've got a fic to do first!**

**Gaara: *looks at Naruto's puppy dog eyes*…*sigh in defeat*…alright.**

**ALL (except Gaara whose muttering to himself unhappily in a corner): YAY! **

**Ahahahaha, the torture begins~ now read on my perverted friends:**

Gaara mentally cursed himself, why did he agree to his boyfriend's ridiculous idea?

Oh right, because he was trying to read and the blonde kept bugging him, so to shut up him and keep him happy, he'd agreed.

To play twister.

With Naruto.

On a damn hot summer's day.

In the blonde's apartment.

Shirtless, as the blonde was.

What was he smoking when he agreed to this?

…

…_This is insane,_ Gaara thought dismally.

"Okay, right foot to blue. Okidokie," Naruto said happily standing with his right foot on a blue circle. He turned to Gaara and grinned.

"Your turn Panda-kun!" he said.

Gaara glared a little at the blonde's nickname for him, but got up anyway and spun the dial of the twister board. Left hand to red. Fine.

He did as the wheel said and Naruto created a kage bunshin to spin the dial for them. The clone did so and told Naruto to place his left foot on yellow.

He did so.

Then it was Gaara's turn again. Left foot to green.

Slightly more difficult but he had problem achieving the required nimbleness to preform the action.

Naruto's clone spun the dial again, and gave the real kitsune his orders – right hand to red.

This of course made Naruto's face become extremely close to Gaara's as he struggled to stay upright at the closeness of the blonde.

He fought to keep his calm façade up.

It was Gaara's turn. His orders were right foot to blue.

Naruto's go. Left foot – green.

Gaara's turn. Right hand – blue.

He began to wonder if the clone was fixing the game.

…

Gaara had no idea how they managed to get in this positioned, but it happened.

Somehow Gaara was arching over the blonde, his feet were on red and yellow, and his hands on blue and red.

Meanwhile Naruto had done a back arch to achieve his position with his feet on green and blue and his hands on yellow and red.

They had been at this game for three hours nearly and no one had won.

Most likely because the ninja were using chakra to keep upright. Damn cheaters.

Naruto had grown so weary from chakra-loss that his clone had long since disappeared.

It was now a battle of endurance. The first one to fall lost the game and their 'manly' honour to the other.

Gaara was having serious difficulties with this.

Not because it was a complicated task to achieve, if he were in any other circumstance he would easily beat Naruto.

But this wasn't the case for the redhead.

Simply because Naruto was panting and covered with sweat from the heat, his tanned skin shinning deliciously.

And because Gaara had gotten a hard-on at the sight, and was trying desperately to stop wobbling so as to stop it rubbing against Naruto and causing that beautiful friction.

_Damn it Naruto why must you look so god damn irresistible? I swear he did that whole 'shirtless' rule on purpose the perv!_ Gaara thought desperately.

Gaara's erection scraped against Naruto's thigh and he bit back a groan. How much longer could the blonde really last?

This was torture! Complete and absolute torture!

Naruto, the ever-oblivious blonde, noticed nothing of Gaara's troubles.

He was concentrating on staying upright longer than his lover. He was sticking his tongue out and had his eyes screwed shut.

Oh the things Gaara could do with that tongue.

No, no! Bad thoughts go away! Stop thinking about Naruto, and the things I would so like to be doing to him right now, and…

Damn it. Gaara had gotten even harder.

God damn you Naruto!

How was he going to get out of this one?

Suddenly Naruto groaned, "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted.

He collapsed on his back, Gaara falling down on top of him, then almost immediately Naruto had rolled so he was on Gaara.

He kissed him furiously.

"I knew something like this would happen, you're just too – god – damn – sexy Gaara," Naruto panted as he bit down Gaara's neck.

Gaara groaned his approval. He hadn't been aware that he was causing Naruto the same thing the blonde was causing him.

Funny how things work out.

Naruto ran his hands down every inch on bare skin he could find, Gaara doing the same.

Gaara's expert hands found Naruto's nipples and began to tease them.

Naruto moaned and buried his head in the crook of Gaara's neck, hands stilling trailing his pale body.

Gaara continued to play with the nub with this thumb and forefinger before moving on to the other, Naruto moaning in his ear.

The tanuki then rolled them so he was straddling Naruto, his erection now plain to the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I did that?" he asked.

Gaara nodded and bent down to lick the shell of his earlobe. Naruto groaned and his hands found Gaara's hair.

"H-how long has that been…nngggh…" Naruto could finish his sentence because of Gaara was doing to his skin with that mouth of his, but Gaara knew what he was trying to say.

"I lost track of how many hours, bet let's just say that I deserve some payback. For instance,"

Gaara's hands rubbed up and down the inside of Naruto's thighs, deliberately keeping away from Naruto's hardening member.

Naruto whimpered and bucked his hips, trying to catch Gaara's hands, but Gaara had anticipated this and pinned him down.

"Now, now, none of that love. I think I'll tease you a bit longer first," Gaara smirked.

He took one of Naruto's pert nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, his fingers playing with the other.

Naruto's hand's gripped Gaara's hands as he moaned uncontrollably. His redhead lover always made him like this.

Every. Single. Time.

It was beyond infuriating. But right then, Naruto didn't really give a damn.

"G-Gaara…" he moaned. The red head looked up from his ministrations questioningly.

"More…please…" Naruto pleaded.

Gaara smirked. "As you wish," he said wickedly.

He hooked his thumbs below Naruto's waistband, then deliberately slowly, he slipped Naruto's pants away, then his orange boxers.

Naruto got his pleading wish when Gaara moved in between his legs. Naruto closed his eyes to saviour the pleasure he knew was going to come next.

Gaara took the head of Naruto's member into his mouth, his tongue trailing along the slit. He tasted the blondes precum as it leaked out.

The tanuki then trailed along the shaft, licking the vein on the underside, making Naruto's hands tighten and his moans to get louder still.

Gaara licked his way back down to the head, then began upwards again, gently sucking to drive the blonde over the edge.

"Nnnhhh…ah…Gaara s-stop teasing me," Naruto panted.

"Whatever you say kitsune-kun," Gaara said. The vibrations caused by Gaara's voice against his member made Naruto tremble in ecstasy.

Gaara began sucking harder, faster, his head bobbing up and down as he moved along Naruto's hardened member.

With a strangled cry Naruto came in Gaara's mouth. Gaara swallowed it whole, then crawled up Naruto's bare body to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"We're not done yet," he whispered.

"No…I figured we weren't." Naruto smiled at Gaara. Though he was tired, he knew Gaara's own erection needed some serious attention. Badly.

Gaara placed three fingers to Naruto's mouth, who took them and stroked them with his tongue. When they were wet enough, Naruto released them.

The redhead allowed Naruto to remove the rest of his clothing for him, the kitsune smirking at the size of Gaara's erection.

He chuckled quietly. "Never knew I made you so hot and bothered Panda-kun," he joked.

Gaara scowled. "Shut up." He said.

Naruto stopping chuckling but continued to smile. "It's nice to know I can make you so hot and bothered though," he said meaningfully.

"You're such a sap," Gaara accused affectionately. He kissed his kitsune and slipped a finger in. naruto winced a little but then relaxed.

Gaara added another finger and started scissoring him. Naruto squirmed in discomfort until Gaara's fingers found his prostate, they brushed past it and he gasped.

"Aah, can you do that again Gaara?" he panted.

Gaara grinned. "Nope. Not yet anyway, just wait a little longer my sweet little kitsune-kun, just a bit more…then I'm going to make you _scream _for me."

Naruto shuddered. "So stop talking and start acting Panda-kun, before we die of old age would be nice," he teased.

Gaara smirked at Naruto's humour before pushing in a third finger. He waited until he was sure Naruto was ready before removing his fingers and positioning himself at Naruto's entrance.

At a nod from Naruto, Gaara kissed him and pushed himself into the blonde boy.

Naruto gasped and the feeling and Gaara pulled away to moan at the blonde's tightness.

Why was it always like that? Seriously, there had to be a reason. But now was not the time to ponder, now was the time to be making his lover scream.

Gaara waited until Naruto had adjusted before moving out and thrusting back in again, making Naruto's back arch and a moan to escape from his mouth.

The Sand shinobi began his thrusts slowly at first, then as Naruto got too impatient and shoved back against him, making Gaara groan, he picked up his pace.

He angled himself differently each time he thrusted into his blonde, so he would hit a different part every time.

The sensation was driving Naruto totally insane. If someone interrupted this, he would murder them.

"G-Gaara…aahh…harder…" Naruto managed to say.

Gaara obeyed and made his thrusts harder, hitting the blonde's prostate once more, making Naruto cry out in pure ecstasy.

As Gaara's slim hands found Naruto re-awakened arousal and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, Naruto could feel himself coming closer to the edge.

Gaara sensed his lover's climax, as well as his own, was near, and so he thrusted faster, harder into the blonde.

"G-Gaara I-I'm gonna –" Naruto gasped.

"I know, me too." Gaara panted.

With a cry of the sand nin's name, Naruto came in Gaara's hand, spurting white liquid everywhere.

Gaara came soon after, gasping out the kitsune's name as he released himself inside his lover.

They lay there for a while, panting, cooling down, before eventually the feeling of Gaara inside him began to once again feel uncomfortable, and he urged him to pull out.

Outside the door of Naruto's apartment, stood Kiba and Kankuro. What were they doing there you ask?

Well, maybe, just maybe, they were on their way up to the roof to snog, and maybe, just maybe, Kankuro got an idea from hearing the sound on the other side of the door.

He was aware Naruto and Gaara had previously been playing twister, as he had borrowed the board from Temari. Maybe if…

"Hey Kiba…" he began.

"Don't even think about it Kanky," Kiba said walking off.

"But – Kiba! Oh come on it worked well for those two didn't it, come on it sounds like fun! Kiba don't you walk away from me, stupid mutt." Kankuro called running after his canine lover.

"No way in hell am I bending over in all sorts of uncomfortable positions, just so you can…" Kiba trailed off and his eyes widened with realisation.

He looked at the puppet nin beside him, "Kankuro…"

"I'll have the board within the hour." Kankuro smirked.

Kiba grinned. "I'll meet you at my place. Don't make me wait too long Kanky-kun,"

Kankuro kissed the dog boy's lips quickly before setting his puppets to the task of stealing the twister board and spinner.

Oh this was gonna be fun…

**Owari! Oh man I can just imagine Gaara's face as he tried to ignore his arousal from Naruto while they were still playing twister. Classic! Anyway, I haven't forgotten my other fics, but I've been busy with packing and stuff so I WILL get onto them I will! I promise dattebayo! **

**Zammie4eva, is, as always, your perverted servant in delivering you hot yaoi smex. Check out my KankuroKiba M fic 'I Found a Puppet' coming soon! And when I mean soon, I mean around about the 30th or 31st of Dec coz I'm not gonna be home for the next two weeks so I won't be able to update. :`( *sniff sniff* it's gonna be so lonely without you guys.**

**Anyway, until next time ja mata ne! **


End file.
